


living out a fantasy any way I can

by saltwater_oracle



Series: wish fulfillment [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is kind of a snot, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bathroom Sex, Bottom CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Doggy Style, Fantasy Fulfillment, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, RK1700 - Freeform, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Sex, and nines is kind of a dick, apparently im incapable of writing smut without making it a character study, at least it's mostly porn this time?, connor 60 is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwater_oracle/pseuds/saltwater_oracle
Summary: Nines has a crush on his coworker, Connor. When he accidentally interfaces his sexual fantasies to Sixty, he gets an unexpected opportunity to act them out.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: wish fulfillment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	living out a fantasy any way I can

Nines sat at his desk, watching the sharp angles of Connor’s shoulder blades tense and shift as he worked at the computer. There was something satisfying to the edges that indicated boniness, the thin skin that lacked bulky muscle, and the way they softened out into the rest of his back. All of Connor was like that - or, well, what he’d _seen_ of Connor. To be honest, he’d hardly seen past his collar. They were coworkers, and friends. That was all. He often thought about what lied beyond the slope of his Adam’s apple, or past his bony wrists, and what those long, delicate fingers might look like unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling a belt, how those shoulder blades might feel beneath Nines’ palm, pressing down, hot. He glanced up as Con- no, Sixty, walked towards him. He needed to give him an update on the investigation, but his mind was still reeling over where _else_ Connor might have freckles.

“Hey, Sixty-" He reached out to touch Sixty’s arm and instead brushed his wrist. Suddenly he felt a flash of emotion, greater than the sum of his own feelings, and Sixty jumped back, holding his own arm to his chest.

Sixty’s face reddened. “What the _fuck_ , Nines?” He snarled, practically running down the row of desks to the restrooms. Nines looked down at his hand - his skin was quickly covering white plastic. He’d - he’d _interfaced_ with Sixty. Or…probed him? No - most of those feelings were his, the flash of that fantasy with Connor - _fuck_. Sixty had seen it all, and with that, Nines had felt….repulsion. He buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t deal with this right now, and he was definitely going to need to apologize later.

They were both working the graveyard shift tonight. Most of the other detectives were home, sleeping, but Nines and Sixty and a few others were holding down the fort. Nines was still trying not to think about what had happened yesterday. He didn’t want Sixty to think he was some kind of fucked up pervert, but there was _no_ taking that image back. Or those feelings. Now Sixty knew he had a hard-on for Connor and he’d sent those thoughts to, what, Connor’s doppelgänger? That was fucking cruel. Sixty would never be Connor, and Nines knew that pain nagged at him every day. They’d met violently, and it’d taken a long time for anyone to even find Sixty’s corpse, never mind actually want to revive it. Connor had deviated Sixty, but even after, they all had a lot of healing to do. Nines wasn’t sure he would’ve extended such a compassionate hand to someone so obsessed with pleasing Amanda - but then, he’d never been in either RK800’s shoes. He’d never _had_ an Amanda to please. Sixty had made the best of his second chance, anyway, but Hank’s sidelong glances were enough evidence that things weren’t perfect.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. So far, he’d been doing paperwork for three straight hours without so much as a midnight homicide. Nines stood and made for the restrooms; a splash of cold water would send his system into overdrive for a few minutes and zap him out of this slump. There weren’t many ways for androids to relax or take their mind off things. Unlike humans, their systems insisted on running as many processes as possible at once. Generally, this was helpful, but when you were upset or as embarrassed as him, that was the last thing you wanted.He opened the restroom door and stopped. Sixty was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his hair and frowning. He watched Nines through the mirror.

“I - uh - I’m sorry. I’ll…just go-"

Sixty snorted. “You’re allowed to be in here. Chill out.”

Nines scanned the stalls - all open. He stepped a few feet closer to Sixty, who still didn’t turn around, and had stopped fixing his hair. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” he said. “I didn’t mean to do that. I was totally spacing out and-"

“Thinking about fucking Connor,” he finished. “Or me. Do you have a preference?”

“Uh-" Nines swallowed. “I’m sorry- I just wanted to wash my face…” He walked toward the sinks, but froze in his tracks when Sixty turned around.

“So no preference?” There was an edge to his voice that wasn’t mischief.

“I don’t really want to - I was just -“

“You’re _just_ a lot of things today,” Sixty said. He leaned back against the sink and tilted his head. “You know why I had to run in here after that?”

“Because you were upset…?”

“Because I had a _raging boner_.”

“Oh.” Nines’ gaze flicked down to Sixty’s crotch and back. He’d never thought about interfacing making _that_ happen.

“So I was wondering which of us you were thinking about, you know? _I_ was definitely thinking about it after that.”

It’d been Connor. It had _always_ been Connor. But Sixty was here, and he looked every bit like Connor, and the way he stood so openly before Nines… “It was you,” he said. “You’re - you’re _beautiful_.” He took a step forward.

Sixty looked away. “So is Connor. We’re the same that way. It probably doesn’t even matter to you.”

Nines stood close to him now, and leaned in, forcing Sixty to make eye contact. “Of course it matters. You’re different people.” He tilted his head to follow Sixty’s wandering gaze. “If you wanted…I mean I don’t know what you thought…”

“You should lock the door.”

 _Oh_.

He dutifully went back and locked the door after another scan over the empty stalls. At the sink again, he held Sixty’s face in his hands and kissed him, an electric thrill running up his middle as the other inhaled sharply. He trailed kisses along Sixty’s jawline, and down that softly curving Adam’s apple. His hand cupped Sixty’s already hardening member through his pants. “Take off your shirt,” Nines whispered against his skin. He whined a little _mm-hmm_ ; Nines watched those long fingers undo each button, pressing a kiss to the 800’s thirium pump before pressing another to his crotch. Sixty watched him, face artificially flushed red, his lips plump and wet. He wondered then if anyone had ever touched Sixty like this before; while Nines had been pining after his coworker, he’d still had an “adventure” here and there. Sixty was so self-critical and prickly, he had to consider that he was burning Sixty’s first experience on his own twisted fantasy. In one long, slow stroke he licked Sixty’s bulge.

“Nines, you’re gonna - you’re gonna get my pants all wet,” he stammered. “Jus - just take them off.”

“You do it.” He smirked as Sixty started unbuckling his belt. It was better than he’d imagined, those beautiful hands, trembling and clammy with artificial sweat. “Is this your first time?” He leaned back as Sixty pushed his pants down, and put a hand over his to stop him from taking off his boxers, too.

“ _No_ ,” Sixty snapped. “Besides, it doesn’t _matter._ ”

“So, yes.”

“Fuck off.”

“Fine,” Nines made to look like he was standing up. Sixty shoved him back down. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah, asshole. Fucking - fine, yeah. I’ve never done this before and since you put that stupid little thought in my head I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

He kissed his member through the thin cotton. Sixty whined as he mouthed it, rubbing his tongue against the hardening erection.

“ _Fu-u-ck_ ,” Sixty breathed. He covered his face with his hand, but his contorted expression was still clear. Nines sucked it till the fabric was soaking, before finally pulling down his boxers. He licked the end of Sixty’s dick, the precum already dripping out. Nines took it in his mouth slowly, working his way to the base and holding Sixty’s balls in his hand. Sixty grabbed his hair as he bobbed back and forth, cumming suddenly with a cry. Nines pulled back and opened his mouth to show Sixty. “I - oh - ah - sorry.” He didn’t swallow right away, but stood and kissed Sixty, shoving his tongue in so they could both taste that mix of saliva and Sixty’s cum. It was a little bit thirium, and so had a unique signature based on whose body it came from. Nines swallowed eventually, but when he moved away, he could still see the mess of liquid in Sixty’s mouth.

“You should swallow that.”

“I on’t-“ He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment before swallowing. “It tasted like so many _things_. I didn’t…want to.” he fixed Nines with a pouty look.

He smirked and helped Sixty out of his shirt, brushing away the sleeves to see his freckled shoulders and arms. “I always wondered where _else_ you had freckles.”

“You - you did?” Sixty’s skin shivered as Nines kissedthe specks on his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. You know, a bunch of humans sat around and decided where each one of these should go, exactly? Each one…even humans can’t say that for themselves. Someone wanted this one to go here “ - he kissed it - “and this one to go here” - he kissed another - “and this one here, even knowing that you might never need to take your shirt off for anything. Just to make you more _beautiful_ ,” he murmured the last word against Sixty’s skin.

“You really think so?” His wavering tone said _please say yes._

“Absolutely,” he said, and kissed Sixty on the lips once more. “I wanna fuck you senseless,” he whispered.

“Please,” Sixty whispered back.

Nines unbuckled his belt. Sixty’s gaze flicked down at the sound of unzipping, eyes widening as Nines pulled out his throbbing cock. “What’s that face for?” He smirked.

Sixty opened and closed his mouth quietly for a moment. He glanced back up at Nines. “I just want that in me,” he said, finally.

“Can do,” he said.

“Are you still thinking about my shoulder blades?”

“Yeah.”

Sixty turned around, watching Nines in the mirror again. “I want to feel your hand…pressing down on them, too.”

“Good.” Nines sucked his fingers, putting one inside Sixty slowly. He pressed his cheek to Sixty’s ear, looking at his red face in the mirror. He moved his hand back and forth, then inserting another finger. Sixty exhaled with a little whine. “How’s that?” He murmured.

“Good,” he breathed. “Good - _ah_.” Nines nuzzled the crook of Sixty’s neck as he pushed in the third finger, relishing the 800’s halting, breathless gasps.

“Can I put it in?”

“ _Please_.”

“You’re so polite,” Nines mused, lining up his member before gently pushing it inside.

“Nines-" Sixty nearly squealed.

“You okay?”

“Yes - yes, I - please keep going.”

He pushed himself all the way inside Sixty, whose knuckles whitened as he gripped the sink. He began moving, slow at first, watching as Sixty’s eyelids fluttered and his face grew damp and even rosier, his mouth half-open in a moan. Heat rose up in Nines’ core, urging him to go a little faster, thrust a little harder. Sixty’s little sounds of pleasure increased in time. Nines pressed his flat palm against his shoulder blades, lowering him against the sink. He could feel every mechanism clenching and releasing as he ground into him. The sudden tense in Sixty’s back as Nines’ balls hit him with a loud _slap_ made him want to fuck him even harder. He grunted, rutting against Sixty.

“You’re so fucking good,” he breathed. “So fucking sexy.” Sixty moaned.

“Say it again. Ple- _ahn._ Please.” Nines slid his hand up to the base of Sixty’s neck and ran his thumb along the port there.

“You’re gorgeous. So good. _Mm._ ” He thrusted into him, pressure building up against his hips. “Fuck, _Connor-"_

He froze. Sixty was still. “I knew it,” he whispered.

“Sixty, I-"

“Shut up and fuck me.”

He obeyed, hesitantly at first, before giving in to his body’s demands and slamming his hips against Sixty. The 800’s whine rose into a scream as he came, and Nines followed shortly after, releasing a load of cum into him. He stayed there for a moment, leaning into Sixty, panting, before pulling out and stepping back. The weight of his actions - of that single _name_ \- hit him like a load of bricks. Sixty turned to look at him, his face still soft and cushioned with artificial blood. “Apparently most people have a shitty first time, but that was almost perfect.” He dressed, and Nines followed suit.

Before Sixty unlocked the door, Nines said, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
